


Why can't this crazy love be mine?

by LouiseC



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Mistaken Identity, Oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-12
Updated: 2013-03-12
Packaged: 2017-12-05 02:14:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouiseC/pseuds/LouiseC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve goes to the bar to unwind after work.  He isn't expecting to meet a beautiful woman. He definitely isn't expecting the way his life becomes complicated when he finds out who she really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why can't this crazy love be mine?

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a prompt by ssbailey over on LiveJournal

He leans back in the booth and takes in the dimly lit bar around him. Until 8pm, it's usually full of families and visiting tourists and the cheap drinks make it a popular date destination. It's not the kind of place he usually comes to unwind, he prefers a sixpack on his own beach over going out, but the end of a long and complicated case, which meant Danny missed half his Grace-allotted weekend, has him wanting to be around people.  If nothing else, the shamelessly tourist-aimed, tropical themed bar has plenty of those. So sue him, he likes to people watch. He's found over the years that it is an interesting enough way to pass time when you've got to keep your head down and blend in. And he's gotten quite good at it if he says so himself.

Steve can spot the business travelers from their weary slouches and the tourists by their excited conversations. The locals... well most of them have either ended their night or moved on to stage two.

Steve's attention is caught by a woman sitting at the bar. She is beautiful, the kind of beautiful that renders teenaged boys unable to speak. He can't decide right away if she is here for business or a tourist and he takes a long draw of his beer as he considers her.  Her clothes are understated and comfortable, but not unsuitable for the coolness of the Hawaiian night. She has long, wavy hair. It's much lighter than his own but he wouldn't call it blonde. She flicks it over her shoulder as she leans down to get her phone from her bag and he sees that the hair underneath is much darker. Probably a natural blonde then, the top hairs lightened by the sun. One point for local.

The woman makes a call but a few seconds later hangs up and puts the phone on the counter with a sigh. It's then that Steve sees the large bag on the other side of the bar stool.  Traveler then. Maybe tourist, probably business. Either way, she looks like she's in a bit of a situation and he decides to see if he can help. He stands up, draining his beer and leaving the empty on the table.

He slides into the stool next to her and gets the bartender's attention. "Another longboard please. And a..." he looks at the woman, "What are you drinking?"

She rolls her eyes at her empty glass and Steve sees that they are a bright blue, if slightly reddened by goodness knows how many hours on a plane. "This was a Blue Hawaiian, but don't trouble yourself. It was purely for the novelty, I am in Hawaii after all and my mother has always had a bit of a thing for Elvis, but it was entirely too...blue... for my taste and it came with this." She uses her straw to poke disdainfully at the pineapple garnish.

"Well okay then. How about one of these?" Steve holds up his fresh beer and the woman shakes her head. 

"Thanks, but no. I'm trying to get hold of someone, my flight was ridiculously delayed and what was meant to be a surprise visit at dinner time has turned into me being stuck here without a hotel. I just need to find somewhere, preferably somewhere not a park bench, to sleep for about a hundred hours.

"Maybe I can help with that," Steve smiles and holds up his hand when she opens her mouth to protest. "Not like that, that would be taking advantage of a person in distress and not at all becoming an Officer."

"Oh, you're in the service then?" she asks as she regards him critically.

"Yes, Ma'am. Since I was eighteen. But I grew up here and I know people." He flicks his ID pouch open so she can see his badge, if not read the details. He doesn’t think she’d have heard of 5-0 but there have been more and more groupies since the Governor started parading the team around on the local evening news.  "I'm in the reserves. Now I'm a cop - kind of - and if you like, I have a contact who can get you a room."

"Why would you do that for me? I'm a total stranger."

"Because you're in Hawaii and even here park benches are not comfortable places to sleep. Believe me, I know," he grins.  

"And...?"

"And maybe if you're here for long enough, you will let me buy you a drink another day?"

She finally relaxes, and even smiles. "Wow, that was smooth. Not."

"Hey!"

"But okay, I'm kind of desperate here and wouldn't normally take you up on this offer but I'm stuck.  So thank you."

"No problem," Steve pays for his drink and picks up the woman's bag. "I'm Steve, by the way."

"Libby," she says as she grabs the rest of her things. "Lead the way, Soldier."

"It's Sailor, actually," Steve corrects. "I'm in the Navy."

"Oh, forgive me, for what must be a great besmirchment on your name," she chuckles.

"You have no idea," Steve scowls to himself as they cross the road and he leads the way to the hotel where they broke up a drug ring last year. The owner had been so grateful he’d asked to be able to return the favour if they ever needed accommodation.  

Steve explains the situation to the night manager and steps  aside to give Libby some privacy. After she's all checked in, he stands awkwardly in the otherwise deserted lobby. "So, about that drink? Tomorrow night, same place 6pm?"

Libby nods. "Sounds fair. I have to see some people, the ones I was meant to be surprising, but I will make time in the evening. It is the least I can do."

"Let me give you my card, so you can call if you..."

She places a warm hand on his forearm. "No. I trusted you with helping, please trust me that I will show up. I promise."

Steve nods. "Okay."  And he knows that she knows there are a dozen different ways a cop could find out who she is, the least of which is asking the clerk after she goes up stairs. But he isn't going to.  It's a little bit of a game, he sees that, and maybe that is what his life needs right now. After all, he is only human and maybe he can't sit around waiting for a social life to fall into his lap, the way Danny and 5-0 and the rest of the team did.

* * *

"What's with you today?" Danny frowns, contemplating his partner. "You seem almost... I don't have a word for it."

"You don't have a word?"

"No."

"For my demeanor?"

"For your demeanor."

"Not a medical condition you can attribute to me? Or to my face?"

"Shut up and stop trying to provoke me."

"But you won't let me play the radio, how else do I pass the time while we're driving?"

"I don't know, recite the periodic table or something."

"Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium..."

"Backwards."

"Ununoctium..."

"Oh my god, seriously? Who are you?"

"In between swimming lessons, Annapolis gives you a Science Degree, remember, Danno?"

"Whatever. Calm, okay? You seem almost calm today and it's weird. You hook up with the waitress at the Tiki Grill?"

Steve sputters, "What? No!"

"The woman at the coffee shop near your surf spot?"

"No, who are all these women, Danny?"

"The women," he waves his hand dismissively. "The ones who give you the sex eyes and slip you their numbers in what they think is a discreet manner."

"Oh. Those women." Steve nods and stares at the road with an unusual focus. He taps his thumbs absently on the wheel.

"Oh my god, McGarrett. Seriously? You're not gonna tell me?"

"Nope."

"Fucker."

"Yup."

"Did you..."

"You're really not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope," Danny throws back, because knows how annoying it is.

"Ok, fine. I met a woman, at a bar. She was stranded and I helped her find a hotel room late last night. We made arrangements to meet at a more appropriate time. Okay? Happy?"

"You met a woman. At a Bar. And you didn't hook up with her?"

"No. No, I didn't. It wasn't right," Steve smiles sheepishly. "But she's funny and hot and I'm looking forward to seeing her again."

"You're such a Noble Gas, Steven."

Steve raises an eyebrow and Danny laughs loudly, "What? I can't know science crap too?"

Steve's retort is cut off by his phone ringing. He answers and sticks Chin on speaker.

"Danny's phone keeps going straight to voicemail, something wrong?"

"What? No, It hasn't even rung," Danny fishes it out of his pocket and whacks it a few times.

"I can hear you abusing state property, Detective. You know that doesn't really work, right?"

"I don't know what's wrong. We’re heading in now anyway, you can take a look at it for me."

"Sure thing. See you guys soon."

 

* * *

Chin shakes his head. "You use your phone as an alarm clock, Danny?"

"No, why?"

"Because it looks like you've thrown it across a room. Repeatedly."

"I maybe whacked it a few times. But... hey, would a 300 pound drug dealer standing on it cause that damage?"

Chin nods. "Ah, yes. You've bent the housing and I can't get it to release your sim card. And did you set a call block?"

"Only on Rachel's number, she's been harassing me since I missed half of the weekend with Grace. How my work messed up her plans with Stan The Man and they had to reschedule. Once she conceded that it wasn't my fault exactly, she agreed to let me have her tonight while they did whatever hell they were meant to do last night, and I blocked her before she could change her mind. What are you laughing at, Mr No Strings Attached, doesn’t have to juggle custody with a vengeful and vindictive ex-wife?”

The grin falls off Steve's face. "Nothing. Sorry. It isn't funny."

"It's a little funny," Kono defends. "Only you, Danny."

Chin slips Danny's phone into an evidence bag and hands him an identical handset. "I'll send the old one off to Charlie, get him to clone what he can and see if he can get the block reversed. You'll be set in a few days. It was damaged in the line of duty so you're entitled to a replacement anyway."

"I already put our numbers and HQ in there," Kono adds. "Just call us all so we can update."

"Great. Thanks. And I will pay you all $25 to keep my temporary number from my ex-wife."

"No way, brah," Kono laughs. "Not getting involved in your love life."

"Hey."

"Ex-love life."

"Better."

 

* * *

"So, are you seeing her tonight?"

Steve looks up from the form, which he's been agonising over for the last hour and sees Danny leaning in the doorway. "Seeing who?"

"The hot, funny one. From the car this morning?"

"I don't want to talk about it, Danny."

"Okay, fine. I will let it go. If you're afraid of jinxing yourself or something, we don't have to talk about it."

"Good. Thankyou. Did you need something or did you come here just to quiz me on my personal life?"

"Now you know how it feels. But Chin's got a lead on the BOLO. A woman called in a tip after she saw the spot on the midday news."

Steve groans and rubs the heels of his hands at his eyes. "I have to get this lot to the governor today, so you'd better take Chin and check it out."

"Sure thing," Danny nods. "We'll ride separately so I can get Grace from science club when we're done, if that's okay?"

"Of course, thanks Danny."

"No problem. Have fun with the forms!" He can't quite keep the glee from his voice.

"Wait, Gracie joined science club? Since when?"

"Since she decided that Punnett squares were cooler than Angry Birds and started trying to predict colours of babies in an effort to convince her mother to let her get a Mrs Hoppy. We asked her teacher about it but she said that isn't even in the curriculum until 7th grade."

"Um..." Steve blushes, the tips of his ears turning a pinkish red.

"That's what I thought."

"Sorry, Danno," Steve looks contrite at the unplanned influence he has had over his partner's child. "She asked about the different coloured flowers on the different plumeria trees and I was trying to explain how scientists can use... It doesn't matter."

"It's fine, babe," Danny smiles. "Really, she's safe, she's not playing a full body contact sport where she's gonna break her neck or meet boys. And yes I know that the science club is full of boys but seriously, how dangerous can they be."

"I was in science club."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that."

* * *   
Steve dries his hand on the towel at his waist and wipes the steam from the bathroom mirror. He looks at his reflection and frowns.

"Get a grip, McGarrett," he says to himself. "You're thirty-five years old for god's sake." He squeezes toothpaste onto the brush, holding it a little too tight, and attacks his teeth with unnecessary zeal.

All afternoon he's been alternating between hopeful excitement and what he would have to classify as nervousness. Because of a date. And for the life of him, he can't work out why. He's not bad looking, he's not completely socially inept (despite what certain members of his taskforce might like to think). He earned his Smoothdog nickname thank you very much.

But that, he reminds himself, was over a decade ago. He'd been little more than a kid then. Back when a few dates with the same girl counted as a relationship and the next deployment was always right around the corner anyway. And sure over the years some of the guys had settled down and started families, but he'd seen what his dad's job had done to his mother, leaving her on her own with him and Mary all too often. He decided early on that he wouldn't do that to a woman, he wouldn’t get into anything serious until he had more stability.

Even now, he hasn't dated for a while. He isn't exactly swimming in spare time. Between coming home, starting the task force, searching for his father's killer and taking on the rabbit-hole mystery of the toolbox, he's been busy.

And he isn't lonely, exactly. He's got his friends, sure they were colleagues at first but that was only the first month or so. They all started spending time together outside work, the football game was just the beginning. And even when Chin and Kono were busy with their frankly terrifyingly large family, he'd welcome Danny and Grace to come and use the beach or show them a corner of the island off the tourist map.

And Catherine, when she was deployed closer, had been part of his social life, however infrequent. But they'd always been casual in that regard and he's never counted on her to 'be there', nor her him. It wasn't how they rolled.

So a date, not a setup or a colleague from another unit outside his diret chain of command or another department of HPD, it was something he hadn’t done for a while. And he really wanted it to go well. Even if Libby was just here for a couple of weeks, there was no reason the two of them couldn't see each other and have a good time.

With a firm nod to his reflection, Steve finishes his grooming and dries off. He's just buckling the belt he chose to wear with his dark jeans when his phone rings.

"Hey, Danno," he answers and tucks the phone between his ear and shoulder as he buttons up his shirt. “Chin already messaged me, the lead didn’t pan out hey?”

"It was a monumental waste of time. And now, Steve, the Camaro's broken down. I don't know what's wrong, I've called for a tow but they're gonna be a while. I..."

Steve looks at his watch. It's 4:50 which means only one thing. "You want me to go pick Grace up?" he offers before Danny has to ask. He sends a silent curse to the timing of the universe or whatever but he doesn't hesitate, even for a second.

"Can you? If you have plans I understand. You never did tell me when your big date is. I just... I don't want to give Rachel the satisfaction of canceling because of work twice in one week." Danny sighs and kicks the passenger side tyre for good measure.

"It's not a problem, Danno. Just call Grace and tell her I'm coming, okay? Ever since you were in hospital, she freaks out when I come for her alone." Steve pockets his keys and wallet and heads downstairs.

"That's really thoughtful, Steve."

"Don't sound so surprised," he grumbles.

"Actually, I'm not. You're great with her, I wouldn't ask you to do this if you weren't."

"Oh. Okay then. I'm leaving now; tell her to wait up by the doors until she sees my truck. Call us when you get back to Honolulu, okay?"

"Will do, babe. Thanks again."

"Anytime. Bye." Steve hangs up and takes a deep breath.

He really wishes now he'd tried harder to get Libby's number but ohana comes first. And hey, the kid has to eat so the best thing to do will be to go to the bar, explain the situation to Libby and hope for a rain check. And maybe a number this time.

Then they'd get some food to go and head to HQ to wait until Danny got back with the tow truck. He'd secretly ordered a DVD about the humpbacks that spend the summer off the Hawaiian coast, and he thought that Grace might like to watch it on the big screens while they ate. Actually, it didn't sound like a bad way to spend an evening at all.

 

* * *    
Grace comes bounding down the steps of her school, pauses to check that the road is clear, then runs across to the blue truck. Steve reaches across and pushes the door open for her.

"Hi, Uncle Steve," she puffs as the heaves her backpack up onto the seat for Steve to lift into the back.

"Hey, Gracie. Did your dad call you?"

She nods. "Yup. He said your crazy driving finally broke his car and he is stuck on the other side of the island. He said I have to watch you and make sure you don’t get into any trouble."

"Me? Trouble? Never." Steve grins. "Want to get some shave ice before dinner?"

"Yup!"

"Buckle up then."

Grace secures her seatbelt and Steve pulls carefully into the late afternoon traffic. "Hey, Grace. I need to see somebody at 6 o'clock, then we can choose some food for dinner and wait for Danno to call. I have a surprise for you which I hope you like."

"Sounds good." Grace pauses. "Did you have a date?"

"I... Um... What makes you say that?"

"You're dressed fancy. And you smell good."

"You'd be a good detective some day, Grace. Honestly, yes. I was meant to meet someone tonight. But you are much more important so I don't want you to feel bad for even a second, okay?"

Grace nods. "Okay. Is it a secret from Danno?"

"What? No, not really. I didn't tell him but you definitely don't have to keep secrets from your parents. Keeping secrets get people hurt, Gracie."

"Okay. He's gonna know anyway/ He already is a detective."

"A great detective," Steve nods.

"The best."

* * *  

An hour later, lips and tongues slightly tinged from the shave ice, Grace red and Steve Green, Steve pulls up outside the restaurant and bar where he hopes Libby is waiting inside. He turns to Grace.

"I want you to come in with me. I just need to speak to someone for a few minutes, and then we'll get our food to go, okay?"

"Okay!" Grace climbs down from the passenger side and waits for Steve at the front of the truck. When he's tucked the keys into his pocket, she reaches out and takes his hand, swinging their arms cheerfully.

Steve spots Libby at the bar immediately. Her long blonde hair is tied back loosely and she's wearing a light summer dress. Steve squeezes Grace's hand and weaves through the tables to the bar. They're almost halfway across the room when Libby turns and sees him. She smiles and waves. Steve feels a tug on his arm and realises that Grace, who still has hold of his hand, has stopped. He waves back to Libby and kneels down to talk to Grace.

"Gracie, it's okay. I'm not mad I promise. I..."

Grace drops his hand and sprints across the room. Not towards the exit or restrooms like Steve might have expected, but towards the woman waiting at the bar. He watches, stunned, as Grace clambers up on the stool next to the blonde and launches herself at Libby, who looks completely shocked but is holding Grace securely so she doesn't fall. His brain finally catching up, Steve rushes through the crowd to head off the impending disaster.

"When did you get here? How long are you staying? Can we go see dolphins? Steve has a beach!" Grace is talking a million miles a minute and Steve taps her on the shoulder.

Grace looks up at Steve with wide shining eyes, "Is this my surprise, Uncle Steve? It's the best surprise ever! Does Danno know?"

Steve frowns. "Does Danno know what, Gracie?"

Libby coughs and repositions Grace onto the stool beside her. "Perhaps I should introduce myself properly. My name is Elizabeth Williams. "

"Oh." Steve nods slowly. "So, you're..."

"Danny's sister."

"Aunty Libby is Danno's twin sister!" Grace announces with glee. "Best surprise ever!"

Steve swallows. "Uh, yeah." He clears his throat. "Yes, Grace. It's quite a surprise, isn't it?”

 

* * *

"Soooo," Libby draws out the word. "This is..."

"Yeah," Steve nods. "It is." He looks at Grace who is sitting at a table a few meters away, chatting happily on the phone with her father who is riding back in the tow truck. Danny had been confused at first, but Grace had begged to be the one to tell her dad about 'Uncle Steve's Surprise' and the two adults couldn't say no to her. Libby had managed to extract the phone from Grace for long enough to offer a proper explanation and now the three of them are waiting for Danny to get back. 

"You know," Libby catches his attention again. "You're not quite what I was expecting from Danny's description. He was all 'My partner is going to get us both killed, he's a crazy, neanderthal, adrenaline junkie, grenade toting, NASCAR speed racing insanity freak'."

"Oh god you even do the thing with the hands."

"It must be genetic."

"I thought it was the Jersey."

"That too," she laughs.

Grace comes back to the two of them and holds Steve's phone up for him to take.  
"Uncle Steve, Daddy says they're almost at the highway exit so we should leave now to meet him."

Steve nods and lifts the phone to his ear, but he hears nothing. He looks and sees that he call is ended and returned to the home screen. He sighs. For Danny to miss a chance to have a go at him means he might actually be upset about this. Although for the life of him, Steve can't see why.

"Okay then, let's get going." He pays the bartender for the sodas and snacks they've consumed in the last forty minutes and leads the way back to his truck.

* * *

"You've moved again and you forgot to give Ma the new address," Libby explains as they're riding along, turning her body so she can see Danny and Grace in the back of the truck. "And with your phone being broken, I didn't have a way to get in touch."

"I told Ma to just send any mail to the 5-0 mailbox, Lib. I'm never home to sign for packages and I guess I just forgot."

"We'd all rather forget some of the places you've lived, Danno," Steve laughs.

"So, Libby, how long are you going to be here for? I don't exactly have a lot of space. Grace has a double bed in her room and we share a bathroom."

Libby looks between the two men with a frown. She raises a questioning brow at her brother but he looks out the window. "Is two weeks too long? Danny, I can go to a hotel if it’s too much trouble."

"You know," Steve pipes up, "There's plenty of room at..."

"I'm warning you, do not even finish that thought McGarrett," Danny growls.

Libby clears her throat. "Um, I am okay sharing with Grace if she'll have me. I wanted to see the place where you live, I know it costs a lot to live here, I’m not expecting anything fancy. Although, when Ma calls..."

"And she will call," Danny adds.

"Yes she will, and when she does, don't tell her your place is small, okay? You know how she gets worked up. She reminded me five times to bring a jacket. To Hawaii. It's pretty hot here!"

"Tell me about it," Danny mumbles.

"It wouldn't be so bad if you didn't insist on wearing starched dress shirts to work."

"Did anyone ask for your opinion, Steven? No. I didn't. Did my sister? No. Nobody did. Enough with the shirts already, okay? It's beyond old now."

"What the... Is there a problem, Danny?" Steve tries to catch his partner's eye in the rear view mirror but Danny deliberately distracts himself checking over Grace's seatbelt. Steve grips the wheel tightly.

"No. No problem. Just you keep your eyes on the road, how about that?"

Grace looks confused. "Danno, are you mad at us? Because we ate fries and shave ice and didn't have a proper dinner while we were waiting for you?"

"What? No, Monkey. Of course I'm not mad at you. I'm... I'm just tired and you must be too, hey? When we get home you should brush your teeth and go to sleep, it's almost past your school night bedtime."

"Okay," she sulks a little. "But I want Aunty Libby to read my chapter and tuck me in!"

"You know what, I'm pretty tired myself, I think I'll turn in when we get back too. That way I won't wake Grace when I go to bed."

"Yay, it's a slumber party!" Grace grins and Libby can't help but think that at least someone is happy about the day's turn of events.

* * *

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you, Danny?" Steve asks softly after Grace's door closes.

"You took my daughter to a date," Danny's blustering around his living room, unfolding his couch with much more force than strictly necessary. Steve is sure that Danny would be yelling if his daughter and sister weren't in the next room.

"I took her to cancel a date, Danny. There's a big difference."

"You could have just said no when I asked you to pick her up."

"When have I ever said no to you and Grace?"

"Well maybe it's time you start," Danny snaps.

"Well maybe you should think about why you called me in the first place. You should have called Rachel," he waves his arm dramatically and, caught that from his partner. "You could have called Kono." Steve strides across the small room, suddenly furious. He lifts his clenched fist as if to bang on the front door but then as quickly as the anger built, it dissipates.

"You know what, Danny? I love being part of Grace's life, I like hanging out with my best friend and his kid. I like building goddamned sandcastles. It was not even a choice between going on a date and helping you guys out. But if you can't trust me with her, if you honestly think I would have actually taken her on a date, I don't know what we're doing." Steve turns and opens the door. "I'll see you at work."

 

* * *

"You look like crap, brah," Kono frowns at Danny as he drags himself into HQ the next the morning.

"That's just what a girl likes to hear," he scowls back. He manages to keep 'fuck you’ in his head which is a very good thing considering how dangerous Kono can be when she gets going.

"Is Grace sick? Did she keep you up last night? You could have stayed home, Steve would understand."

"What? No. Grace is fine. It's... Forget it, please, Kono? You wouldn't..." Danny stops. "Actually, maybe you can understand. Come into my office, if you will, and I might even share my donuts with you."

"Colour me intrigued," the rookie grins. "Lead the way."

She perches on the arm of Danny's couch and waits for him to store his weapon in the drawer. "So... Family issue, relationship issue, daughter issue or..." she glances through the glass wall towards Steve's office, "or Bossman issue?"

"All of the fucking above," Danny sighs.

"Oh boy."

"Steve met a woman at a bar, no surprise there I guess.  What is surprising is my sister, Libby, coming to Hawaii to surprise me and Grace and..." He can't get the words out.

"She is also the woman at the bar?" Kono prompts.

Danny nods. "Yeah. I mean, I can't blame him, objectively speaking, my sister is beautiful. Long bonde hair, blue eyes, funny and smart. Everything he described her as. But..."

Kono nods thoughtfully. "It's weird, right?"

"Yeah. And I... Yelled," he admits.

"Oh."

"He took Grace with him to cancel his date with my sister, who he didn't know was my sister but..."

"You might have overreacted?"

"Yeah."

"You were up all night thinking about this, weren't you, Danny?"

"Yeah. I mean, Libby's only here for a couple of weeks so... What does it matter, y'know? And I know that Steve wouldn't really ever take Grace along on a date. But I accused him of this and then," Danny looks guiltily at Steve's office, "He basically said if I don't trust him with Grace, then there's no point us being friends."

"Oh. Ouch, Danny.”

  “I know. I just started saying all these things.”

  “There’s a shocker. And you haven't spoken to him this morning?"

Danny shakes his head. "No. I don't know where to begin."

"An apology would be good, Danny."

He sighs. "Yeah, I know. I'm an asshole."

"No. You're confused. And I don't know what I can say to help you other than that you need to work out why you reacted the way you did. And believe me, I know family entanglements. You've seen how many of us there are, you can’t turn around sideways without having someone all up in your business and passing word back to one of the Aunties. You’re not used to that here, your Hawaiian life has crashed head on into your old life.”  

“How’d you get to be so smart?”  

Kono shrugs. “You choose you battles, Danny. You decide who you’re gonna stick with and you keep them close.”

  “Taking Chin’s side cost you.”  

“It did,” she nods. “But I had faith in him. I know him. Just like tou know that Steve's a good guy, I assume you'd consider him good enough for you sister. If they really hit it off, if she decides to stay longer, or even move here, would having him for a brother in law be the worst thing in the world?." Kono draws her friend into a tight hug. "Just think about it before you try and talk to him again, okay? Don't let your mouth get the better of your common sense. Again."

Danny watches her go back to her own office and is slightly in awe of the wisdom she has, despite her age. He knows that she's right. He decides that he will apologise to Steve, but that he needs some time to wrap his head around his best friend dating his sister. Which he technically has no say over, they're both adults free to do whatever they... okay, so not going there. But if they want to see each other while Libby is here, he doesn't want them sneaking around the island, so basically, he supposes, he should go and give Steve his blessing. Or whatever.

And he also needs to have a long, honest chat with himself about why the words ‘Steve’ and ‘brother in law’ make him want to lose his malasada into the trash can. Not that he's going to be admitting that last part to anyone, especially Kono.

* * *

The dreaded conversation gets put off when their BOLO on the 300lb drug dealer's not-so-bright partner finally gets answered. He caves quickly under Steve's irritated glare and Chin and Kono take him to HPD for booking.

Danny catches Steve just as the SEAL is trying to sneak out of his office. Which should set alarm bells ringing for Danny, because since when does Steve ever take the non-confrontational option, but he's too worked up and he has to do this now.

"Look, Steve. About last night."

Steve snorts. "Don't call me, I'll call you."

"No, hey, look. I know I overreacted, okay? And I'm sorry I gave you the impression that I don't trust you with Grace."

"Said. You said..."

"I didn't say that,” he holds up his hand to stop Steve’s retort, “But I concede it was more than implied through my tone."

"So you agree that you have a tone."

Danny nods. "I do. It was my 'What the hell is going on, I'm losing control and I don't know what to do about it,' tone.

"So you yelled at me."

"Don't pout at me. You yelled too."

"Well you yelled first."

"Steve, can we not… can we just be serious for a minute? This isn't easy for me, okay?"

"Sorry."

"Look, if you want to take my s... Libby... out while she is here, visiting, for a short time, a couple of weeks at the most..."

"Not if it's going to cause trouble at work."

"It's not my place to tell either of you what to do. You're both adults and if you want to go out, don't let me stand in your way."

"Really?" Steve's eyebrow quirks and he can't keep the surprise off his face. Danny wonders again how the man ever did an undercover op and came out alive.

"Really," Danny nods. "Just leave Grace out of it next time, okay? You could have told me to shove it when I asked you last night. Put yourself first for once."

Steve shakes his head. "Danny, I'll never turn Grace away if she needs help, no matter how mad you are at me. It's got nothing to do with her."

Before Danny can truly process what Steve has just said, the man is halfway out the doors and Danny doesn't have the energy left to chase after him.

* * *

"So then Danny came sprinting around the corner and made a flying tackle at the guy, but he changed direction at the last second and Danny just got a hold of his pants. The guy ended up standing naked from the waist down in the middle of the marketplace. I've never laughed so hard as when I heard Danno growl 'Pull your shorts up and put your hands behind your head.' "

"And here was me thinking that you were the one who liked to improvise his Miranda rights," Libby chuckles.

"In my defence, I am technically new to law enforcement. It's taken a while to adjust to civilian life full time."

"I don't know, you look like you're doing okay to me, Steve."

"How so?"

"Well, you work for the governor, you get to run an elite task force and from what I hear, the rest of your team is pretty amazing. I'd love to meet them."

"Yeah, well." Steve leans back and sighs. "If this had gone differently, if I hadn't met you that night and you had surprised Danny like you planned, we probably would have all ended up at my place having a cook out on the beach. Now, even though he more or less gave this his blessing, it would be unfair to make him sit through that. Gracie loves grilling tuna steaks," he ends wistfully.

Libby smiles. "You're really good with her, you know that?"

"Yeah? I try. But your brother doesn't seem to think I should spend so much time with them anymore. He said I need to start saying no to him."

"I don't think it's about you, Steve. Not really. I assume you read some kind of dossier on Danny when you set up the task force?"

"Not when I chose him for my partner, no. Just his general HPD file. But afterwards I did."

"Then you know about all his siblings?"

"Do you mean the fact that you aren't really twins?"

Libby looks down at the table. "Yes. I don't know if I should be saying any of this, Steve." She looks up and meets his eye. "But I think you need to know. To understand Danny, why he's been the way he has the last couple of days."

"You don't have to tell me, I understand the need for space with things like this. Believe me. I've had enough of my family's tragedy aired to the world to last me forever.

Libby shakes her head. "No. I want you to know. Mom called us her special blessing. She wanted a girl, Dad wanted a boy and they found out that they were having triplets. Scans weren't as clear back then and whenever Mom had an appointment, Hannah was behind Danny or me and they didn't know if she was a boy or girl until the day she was born. Hannah was always the odd one out really. She was tall with curly brown hair and sparking green eyes and a wicked smile."

"She sounds a lot like Danny."

"She was. She was a special girl. When I saw Grace in the restaurant, it was like seeing Hannah again, she looks so much like her at that age. Everyone assumes she takes after Rachel, but there's so much Danny in her too."

"I'm sorry," Steve swallows. "I can't imagine how hard that must have been."

"It was. But it's kind of nice. Grace knows about her Aunt Hannah, the aunt she never met, but she doesn't know that she was our triplet. Everyone just calls her our sister, it just seemed easier at first and then it stuck."

"I don't see how this helps, Libby. Danny made it pretty clear that he wants to scale back the time I spend with the two of them."

"I don't believe he does, Steve. I think he's scared. He's lost so much. First Hannah to a drunk driver, then ten years later Rachel divorces him and he almost loses Grace. He was a complete mess when they first moved here and he couldn't follow right away. Grace is everything to him"

Steve nods. "He said that. The first day we met, I hijacked my father's case out from under him and we talked about why we he became a cop. I later assumed it also had to do with losing his sister like he did, but at the time he said it was to protect Grace and if he couldn't do that he didn't know what he was doing. I knew then for sure that he could understand why I had to catch the men who killed my father and he's been with me on that ever since. Even though it gets more complicated by the month."

Libby nods "That sounds like our Danny. And then my stupid little brother goes and... God that was a disaster. Danny told us what you did to help him with Matt. We were all really grateful to you, Steve."

He shrugs. "It's what you do. Besides, I hate the FBI."

Libby laughs ruefully. "Oh, so do we now. Believe me. Anyway, I just wanted you to understand where Danny's coming from a bit better."

"Well thanks. I already knew most of it; I see it in the way he interacts with the families of victims. You can’t learn that in sensitivity training. But it's different hearing it from someone rather than reading it in a file."

"It is. But don't worry, Steve. You guys will be okay. You mean a lot to Danny, and Grace. I can tell."

"Thanks. They mean a lot to me too."

"I know." She smiles and thinks to herself that neither of them seem to realise quite how much, but that maybe her presence is making her brother start to see. Libby looks at her watch. "Actually, if we leave now Grace might still be awake and I can tuck her in again. Is that okay?"

Steve nods. "Of course."

They ride to Danny's mostly in silence. Steve mentions buildings or statues of interest as they pass them but it's hard to see them in the dark and he stops after a few attempts. When they reach the apartment, Steve turns the truck off but doesn't move to get out.

"I, uh, don't think I should come in."

"I understand, Steve. Thanks for dinner. And I'll ask Danny about that cook out, okay?"

Steve nods. "Tell him it was your idea, leave me out of it. When he asks Kono, she'll just assume it's at my place and she’ll get the ball rolling and you'll be set them." He tries, he really does, but he can't stop his voice sounding just a little bitter.

It doesn't go unnoticed but Libby just leans over the gear stick and kisses him gently on the cheek. "Don't worry, Steve. It will all work out. You'll see."

"Say hi to Gracie for me?"

"Sure." She hops down and watches as Steve pulls away. It's time, she decides, to have a serious talk with her brother about this collection of people he calls ohana.

* * *

"Please, please tell me that you are willfully oblivious and not actually this dense, Danny?"

"Well hello the fuck to you too, sister. What kind of greeting is that?" Danny, who's sitting on the pulled out couch, looks up from the book he's reading, his face confused.

"The kind of greeting you give to your brother who has the best damn partner a guy could ask for but goes and acts like a total ass for no good reason."

"Best partner? I take it the date went well then?" He doesn't dread the answer, really.

"It did. We talked and talked. About pretty much everything."

"You seeing him again then? Wait, what everything? Elizabeth Ann Williams, what did you tell him?"

"Don't triple name me, Daniel. You're only a minute older than I am."

"What did you tell him?"

"We just talked about Grace," she perches on the arm of the pullout, her feet nestling under Danny's pillow.

"And..."

"And you. And Hannah," she finishes softly.

"Libby, why would you tell him about our..."

"He already knew, Danny."

Danny shakes his head. "No, he can't have. He's never mentioned it."

"He's your boss, remember. He's probably got your personnel file in his desk drawer or something. I just thought he should know some things that aren't in a file."

Danny frowns. "Such as?"

"Such as how much Grace looks like her."

"You see it too?" he breathes.

Libby nods. "Yeah. I do." She slides down the arm of the sofa and curls up next to her brother, her head resting on his shoulder. "Danny, Steve loves the two of you. Can you really not see it?"

"I know I overreacted last night, okay? I know it might take a while for him to believe it, but I apologised to him today for saying I don't trust him with Grace."

"And do you trust him with you, Danny?"

"Sure. Every day I trust him to shoot the bad guys before they can shoot me."

"That isn't what I mean and you know it."

"No, Libby. I don't."

"Look at me, Danny."

"Just let it go, Lib. Please."

"I can't." She sits up and brushes his stubbled cheek with the back of her fingers, soothing her brother before he can get himself worked up and change the subject. "I can't let it go because I can't let you pass this by. Danny, he talked about you and Grace for almost two hours straight. It was Danny this and Gracie that. Nobody else even calls her Gracie, surely you've noticed."

Danny nods. "I have. But he's lonely, Lib. He's lost almost his whole family."

"And you understand that. That's why I told him about Hannah, so he could understand how much you lost and how Grace is even more precious to us because she reminds us of our sister. You've both lost too much and it's time to accept what's right there and gain something back."

"I don't..."

"Danny, the man is completely in love with you. You do realise that, right? I mean he is in total denial, especially after you were such an asshole to him yesterday, but please tell me you haven't gone all this time not seeing it."

"He's not so in love with me that he can't pick up women in bars," he points out.

"And cancel the date to babysit your ten year old," Libby counters. "But Danny, I don't think he'd ever make the first move, not with you. Not when he has so much to lose."

"I..." Danny frowns. "He's my best friend, Lib. We're just close, that's all."

"Seriously? He took your daughter to the zoo for her birthday, he takes you hiking, he told me Grace joined science club because of him and wondered if you'd let him help her work out Mr Hoppy's genetics."

"He did?"

"The last thing he said when he dropped me off was 'Say hi to Gracie for me.' "

"Oh."

"Yes, oh. So, tell me brother of mine, how much longer are you going to make him sweat before you tell him that you love him too."

"How do you know that I do?"

Libby shrugs. "I'd like it noted that you're not denying it. And as if your reaction to the idea of us dating isn't enough of a giveaway, you let him call you Danno. Nobody but Grace calls you that. I mean, I tried that once and you threatened to tell Mom what really happened to great-grandma's vase if I ever called you that again."

"Fuck."

"Yup."

"You're sure he... too?"

"You're gonna have to learn to say it, Danny."

"Okay, but are you absolutely sure?"

Libby nods. "I am. Seriously, how are you half an elite task force? What part of anything the two of you do seems like normal, best friend, buddy cops, hanging out shooting the shit stuff?"

"We drink beer!" Danny defends.

"While you build sandcastles with Grace on his private beach," Libby exclaims. "But I recognise that you are a big fat chicken..."

"Hey!"

"So here's what we're gonna do, Danny."

* * *

Steve reaches his arms above his head and enjoys the stretch in his muscles. It's been a relaxed afternoon, everyone lounging about on the grass beneath the trees while the massive lunch slowly digests. Grace has only felt energetic enough to approach the water in the last hour, dragging her aunt to the edge and assuring her that she's honestly never, ever seen a shark since she moved to Hawaii. Steve had laughed and wondered how Grace turned out so unafraid of sealife considering the genetics she comes from. Kono'd laughed and started an all out water fight between the three of them.

Steve looks around his yard at the various people spread around. Kamekona and Max are deep in a discussion, debating digital remastering of classics (Kamekona the one against it, who'd have thought) and he's pretty sure that Chin is actually asleep under his hat. His eyes come to rest on Danny spread out on a towel, surrounded by Grace's beach equipment, and he lets his gaze linger.

Of course Steve's crap luck of late being what it is, Danny chooses that moment to look up but Steve's relieved when he's met with a smile. Danny stands, shakes the sand out of his shorts from when Grace dumped a bucketload over him, and makes his way over to Steve under the trees.

"So," he lowers himself onto the grass. "Good day, yeah?"

Steve nods. "Yeah. Thanks, Danno," he says wistfully.

"Why do you..." Danny frowns questioningly. "Why does that sound like the thanks of a condemned man? Or someone who... Oh damn, Steve. Tell me you haven't been recalled and deployed? Please, we couldn't handle that and..."

"Hey, hey, Danny. I'm not going anywhere. I just wasn't expecting... I mean after the things you said, I know you apologised and begrudgingly gave your blessing to date your sister but..." He stops.

"But what?"

Steve looks around his yard again. "I'd miss this."

"I know, Babe." Danny nudges Steve's knee with is foot and smiles. "I'd miss it too. Look, you know me, right?"

Steve nods.

"You know on the first day I met you, I accused you of being the shoot first, ask questions later kind of guy? And that you needed to warn me so I could duck?"

"No. That was later, Danno."

"It was?"

"Yup. The first day, you gave me a lesson in getting shot and apologising and something about savannah animals. Which if you ask me is latent permission to get you shot so long as I say sorry afterwards."

"Well it isn't, just so you know. You remember that?" Danny sounds surprised.

"Yup. But back to the ducking thing."

"Well, You shoot first and ask questions later, I shoot off at the mouth then refuse to talk about it properly later. Do you know what I mean?"

"That you talk too much?"

Danny rolls his eyes. "Why do I bother?"

"Because you love me," Steve grins.

"Yeah, about that..."

Steve's face freezes comically in a shocked half smile and he's fairly sure his left eye twitches.

"Look, Steve. I need to know. I know it's not my business, okay? But you and Libby aren't... I mean..."

"God Danny. She's great. Really great."

"Oh."

"But I can't date her. I couldn't even kiss her. It would be way too weird."

"Okay. That's. Okay. Good." Danny breaths out loudly.

"Good?"

"Yes, good, okay?"

"You don’t think I'm good enough for her or something? Just because I'm too 'batshit, Army crazy' for you doesn't mean I'm not good enough for someone else, you asshole."

"What? I don’t think you're not..." Okay, man the fuck up, Williams, he berates himself. "Okay fine. You're not good enough for my sister, Steve. Nobody is. Just like nobody will ever been good enough for Grace. But you... you are fucking perfect for me, okay?"

"I know." Steve smirks again, and doesn't he seem to be doing a lot of that this afternoon. He lays back down, triumphant look on his face and watches Danny’s brain catch up.

"You know?"

"Yes. I realised when a date with your sister felt just like catching up with my own sister. And, wait. Was that an actual compliment, Danno?"

"Don't Danno me when I'm being emotionally vulnerable you stunted...

Steve sits again and leans across the space between them. Danny feels his lips pressed against the warmth of Steve's, as he finds himself being kissed with unexpected gentleness. After a few moments, Steve leans back again.

"...Socially incompetent..."

"Danny?" Steve smiles against his partner's cheek.

"Yeh?"

"Shut up."

"Okay."

This time it's Danny who pulls Steve to him and begins a quiet exploration of this new thing.

Neither of them notice three people, one with long blonde hair, two with brown, grinning at them from the edge of the water. Or when they all high five before running back out to swim.

The rest of the afternoon passes into a warm blur and the evening is filled with laughter and more embarrassing stories than Danny could ever hope to live down. Once Grace is tucked up safe in her usual Steve's Place Room (and that there is more than enough evidence to show just how intertwined the little family has become), the adults convene on the shore, passing around beers and continuing to share in the mortification of Danny Williams.

***

As Steve begins to wake, he feels the warmth of the sun on his back and without really meaning to, he calculates that it is about 9am. He's also aware of another warmth, one stretching down the front of his body. He cracks open an eye and sees a smooth, freckled shoulder and a mess of golden hair. It's shiny and smooth and he can't help but reach up and gently smooth it back from his bedmate's face. 

From Danny's face. It's relaxed by sleep smiling slightly, and looking suspiciously like he's basking in the morning light. Steve quickly checks the alarm clock and finds that it is indeed quite late, 9:15, and as much as he kind of wants to stay like this forever, and unwrap the rest of Danny like a long awaited present. But he knows that will come soon enough. For now he settles for wondering what the rest of the houseful of people is doing.  

"Danno," he whispers.

"Mmmm no 'm sleeping." Danny tries to burrow further back into Steve and pulls the covers up over his shoulder.

Steve chuckles. "Still not a morning person I see." He gently pulls the covers back, taking a moment to admire his partner's muscled back, placing a lingering kiss on his shoulder blade. "God, Danny, you have no idea the things I want to do with you."  

Danny rolls over to face Steve and laughs back, "Oh, I think I do because I'm pretty sure they're all on the list of things I want to do with you."

"So, that answers an important question. You're okay with this then? I mean, neither of us were exactly sending out strong signals that we were interested in this."  

“That’s not what Libby says.”

  “Libby?”

  “And I’m pretty sure Kono too. I wouldn’t be surprised if Chin were in on it but he is much more subtle than either of them.”  “So everyone knew before us. And you’re still okay with this?”

Danny nods. "More than okay. I know we had a bit to drink last night but we were far from irrational decision making territory, right?"

"Right," Steve smiles, that smile that makes Danny go a little numb inside, and pulls him even closer. He drops a kiss to the top of his head.

Danny mouths softly at Steve's neck. "And I'm assuming you've got no regrets about which Williams is in your bed this morning?"

"None at all. This spot doesn't belong to anyone else."

"He feels the same." Danny continues his nibbling but freezes when his stomach growls loudly.

"And you think I'm the neanderthal?" Steve laughs deeply, shaking the whole bed, before sitting up and pulling at his partner. "Come on, Danno. Let's get you fed, make piles and piles of pancakes, and see if our family has left any of the house standing."

"Our family?" Danny pauses in the middle of pulling on his shirt. 

Steve nods and when Danny's fully dressed, pulls open the door. "Yeah. Our ohana. For better or worse, we are who we are."

"Take us or leave us." 

"Oh, I'm going to take you, Danny." Steve winks and bumps into the stairway wall when Danny comes at him.

"Shhh! The house has little ears now, McGarrett."

"Did you hear that? See, I told you the Bossman was up. Can we eat now?" Kono's voice carries from the kitchen and the men's sense of smell tells them that they are way behind in the piles of pancakes plan.

"House has big ears too," Danny mumbles.

"Wouldn't have it any other way," Steve grins and grabs hold of Danny's hand, pulling him in for a lightening quick kiss.  "Let's go face the music, hey?" 

Danny nods, because they both know there's going to be some gentle ribbing and joking and a lot of gloating from two particular females in their ohana. But he realises that like Steve, he really wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
